LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 September 2012
12:29 Hello, bai 01:22 helo 01:28 01:36 01:37 01:37 01:43 moo 01:52 02:07 02:07 02:07 02:10 if LEGOUltra comes on tell him I'll be trying to get on the server 03:03 hi 04:12 hi 04:18 10:43 test 10:43 this is a test 10:48 test yay no locking up 11:18 Yayz I uploaded a video 11:26 Uh. lost? are you there? 11:28 Someone, Please come on, Please..... 11:33 Hiya! 11:34 HAI 11:45 I uploaded a video 11:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6g4iQeq1fg 11:50 cool check mine out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2ZxAilujLU 11:51 the corn snake? No thanks 11:55 it's kinda.....a 12:14 lets hope this works... 12:14 Yay. 12:14 ... 12:14 TEST. 12:14 lag. 12:14 lets hope this works... 12:14 Yay. 12:14 ... 12:14 TEST. 12:14 lag. 12:16 Anyone here? 12:24 Come on, work... 12:24 Lost, please open your server. 12:24 mai internet is rly laggy. 12:28 TEST 12:28 ... 12:30 Hai alec! 12:31 gee, I won't be able to sleep the first 18 days of november........... 12:31 Thats the month of the wii u 12:32 12:33 Hai! 12:33 TEST. 12:34 this computer's been really bad w/ chat recently... 12:34 U RLY are excited about this, aren't you? 12:34 You think? 12:34 12:35 Not to mention pokemon white 2 comes out in 9 days... 12:36 12:36 12:37 not to mention thewii u is pretty much sold out everii where 12:37 I have to maek a "trading card" for Latin. 12:37 12:37 Most kids are usuing Pokemon card makers. 12:37 I got bored and made mai OWN Pokemon card. 12:37 oh yeah well I can use that if i want too 12:37 12:37 SOVIET RUSSIA. 12:38 I got bored and uploaded a video 12:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6g4iQeq1fg 12:40 Nice. saw it. 12:40 12:40 I... need to upload the video of me singing those solos. 12:40 Wait you SAW it already? 12:37 I got bored and made mai OWN Pokemon card. 12:37 oh yeah well I can use that if i want too 12:37 12:37 SOVIET RUSSIA. 12:38 I got bored and uploaded a video 12:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6g4iQeq1fg 12:40 Nice. saw it. 12:40 12:40 I... need to upload the video of me singing those solos. 12:40 Wait you SAW it already? 12:53 HI 12:54 Kids 12:54 Umm 12:54 anyone there 12:54 No? 12:54 Anyone there 12:54 HIYA! 12:54 Hi 12:55 Lost isnt responding 12:55 have no idea ware everyone is 12:55 I know... 12:55 yesterday there were 10 people... 12:55 Not many people go on the chat any more... 12:55 Its sad 12:55 yep 12:56 Is lost away caz for me he's still there 12:57 eh 12:57 Im gonna go on xbox 12:58 -_- 01:58 02:27 02:30 02:30 02:30 02:30 02:30 02:30 02:35 02:35 02:36 this is....boring 02:36 02:37 hey profess which LU texture pack were you using for the malestrom spiderling in MC 02:38 02:45 02:45 02:48 it's boring again 02:51 03:04 My own custom one I've been working on. 03:05 I though HB's one was a bit too lacking in details. 04:17 Sup 04:18 ... 04:18 Hello... 04:19 ?????????????????????????? 04:19 Ok... 04:51 Hi 04:51 Hi. 04:52 http://www.flickr.com/photos/le717/8036140520 04:53 Like it, Hollis? 04:53 Nice. 04:54 Why don't you put your renders on Flickr? 04:54 I mean 04:55 Its better than this place any day. 04:55 Eh. 04:55 Maybe I will. 04:55 Never really thought about it. 04:59 HIYA! 04:59 Hi. 04:59 GTG 04:59 Lunch. 04:59 I'VE BEEN AFK! 04:59 Yum. 04:59 what? Lunch - Oh you from US 05:23 Hi 05:25 hi 05:45 Hi Lost and Hollis 05:48 Yo prof 05:48 Hey Darwin! 05:49 How are ya 05:51 Uuuugggghhh :l 05:52 Does anyone here have experience with Blender rigs? 05:59 Not me, never ask me for rigging 06:19 ME ME, Hollis! 06:19 I rig a lot. 06:19 Hi 06:19 Never mind, I fixed it already 06:21 Hello Rio! 06:21 Can you re-position your LEGO man model ? if its already in a position i can't use it 06:21 I wanted to make a video for you with it 06:25 Hai! 06:25 Whoops 06:25 Back 06:26 What do you mean, Darwin? 06:27 He's AFK 06:27 06:28 Hey! 06:28 Hello Rio. 06:29 Hey! 06:29 Did you see Honeybbb's new post on TLT dev talk? 06:29 Pretty neat stuff. 06:30 Yeah. 06:30 Hey Rio, what are you doing for optimization in TLT? 06:31 Low poly. 06:31 Rebuilding the models in Blender. 06:31 Yea 06:31 I made a house yesterday based off an LDraw model 06:31 So you aren't using LDraw? 06:31 NO! 06:31 We are hoping to NOT USE any LDraw. 06:31 Rio, you published the WPP for this week? 06:31 Never made one 06:31 Did you? 06:31 I liek making music :3 06:32 Nope.avi 06:32 I didn't want to share too much secret work 06:32 I've been doing a lot of secret stuff this week. 06:32 Hi! 06:32 Howdy 06:32 I'll make a WPP now, if you want 06:32 Hi 06:32 WPP? 06:32 hi 06:33 Hey 06:33 Weekly Progress Post 10! 06:33 Ah. 06:33 So. 06:33 I made this model this week 06:33 In Blender. 06:33 ... 06:33 Mostly by myself. 06:33 http://www.flickr.com/photos/le717/8036140520 06:33 06:33 Nice! 06:33 *ahem* 06:33 I made a lot of it. 06:33 I though you said you hated MC. 06:33 I do 06:33 He dos 06:33 *does 06:34 I do! 06:34 So confused. 06:34 I made one song, and one remix yesterday 06:34 Precisely my plan. 06:34 I only play MC to tide me over until my XBox with Fifa 13 arrives, 06:35 Oh 06:35 06:36 Prof 06:36 PM please. 06:36 Guys do any of you know a good remixing orifram? 06:36 If you wan some edits on this wiki, add these pictures 06:36 *program 06:36 User:Rioforce/LUPics 06:36 LMMS? 06:36 cannot get it to work right on my computer... 06:36 LMMS? 06:36 Link? 06:37 I use magix basic for making music, and so far i use audicity for remixes 06:38 http://lmms.sourceforge.net/ 06:38 Hi Vector 06:38 06:38 That remixes music Rio? 06:38 Good Afternoon 06:39 IDK 06:39 It lets you make musi 06:39 0_0 06:39 oh ok 06:39 Hi Vector 06:39 I don't remember typing "Hi Vector" up there. 0_0 06:40 I do that all the time, Le. 06:40 "Hi Vector" 06:40 *five seconds later* 06:40 "Hello Vector" 06:40 06:41 06:41 Le. 06:41 It's a glitch. 06:41 It happens to me all the time. 06:41 Hello Vector E. Cramp 06:41 06:41 If you want edits, add these pics 06:41 User:Rioforce/LUPics 06:43 TLT WPP10 Spoiler! http://images.wikia.com/filedive/images/2/2c/TLT_House10000.png 06:45 Grrrr.... 06:45 LDD building just got hard(er) with the new 4.3.5 update. 06:45 Anyone remember LDD 1.x? 06:46 It ALWAYS wanted to place the bricks underneath the baseplate or something else 06:47 Hello? 06:47 and it was REALLY hard to place it where you wanted because of the last point and because it didn't have much accuracy with the mouse cursor? 06:48 That is why I really liked LDD 4 06:48 it didn't do any of that 06:48 But with the 4.3.5 update 06:48 IT'S ALL BACK. 06:48 06:49 At least the new update organized the bricks... 06:49 That's all. 06:51 Yea... 06:52 MAN! I modeled a bunch of things for this WPP! 06:52 And if you want to see some of them click here! 06:52 http://filedive.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles 06:52 Plus, you can upload blender files to my wiki. 06:54 Making a video... 06:54 neat 06:56 It's a LU remix... Kinda, well, Speed up... 06:57 Hai alec 06:57 Hai! 06:58 Mai Main comp is RLY going crazy. 06:58 Hi 06:58 Im using iPad. 06:58 kk 06:59 I wanna make a bricklink order. Have any npcs you want me to make? 06:59 Im gonna try to make a stromling pirate, and a couple Blacktron III troopers. 07:00 Sorry about that. 07:00 Diwconnects chat every time I leave the page. 07:00 Also, sorry for typos. 07:01 I don't like this keyboard. 07:01 Show me a pic of your pirate 07:01 It fixes what I DON'T want fixed. 07:01 Lol 07:01 Oh, it's only a parts list right now. Haven't started yet... Will, though. 07:02 Ok, 07:02 Alec, are you an admin on the AstroBrick wiki? 07:02 My stromlink looks like a zombie 07:02 Stomling 07:02 Well It is. 07:02 I need Lay Liberty torso, brown pants, black head, skeleton rib age, 2 cutlasses... 07:02 No. Why? 07:02 *lady 07:02 *cage 07:02 NVM 07:03 I hat this flat keyboard 07:03 I need my avvie peices 07:03 *hate 07:04 I also need to get a face texture. 07:04 07:04 *cough*rio*cough* 07:05 I have all the pices a need to make one of Mai minifigs... Except the hat and the face. 07:06 i need my faction pieces 07:06 I has a Vanda, remember? 07:06 Yes 07:06 I has a dr overbuild 07:06 Rly? 07:07 Not too decent though... 07:07 I made a few enemies too. 07:07 Sorry about this... 07:07 Wut? 07:07 PI oly currently have Mai ronin. 07:08 *I 07:08 *only 07:08 Why R U sorry? 07:08 The fact I keep disconnecting. 07:09 what 07:10 Ohai 07:11 oh 07:11 Alec 07:11 Any ideas for npcs? I will not make custom parts. 07:11 Ja? 07:11 Using iPad. Computer is being evil. 07:11 you haven't disconnected the whole time you've been here... 07:11 I haven't? 07:11 Wow.... 07:12 Okayy.... 07:12 Lone sec, lemme look it bricklink. 07:12 *one 07:12 07:12 I hate this keyboard.... 07:12 make A totallyhypnosquid figure, It looks REALLY cool 07:12 07:13 he is a NPCTY 07:13 Non playable character to you 07:13 XD 07:14 Found a guy selling a "chrome space headgear" should I trust? 07:15 link? 07:16 Lemme see... 07:16 http://www.bricklink.com/search.asp?colorID=22&itemID=90306 07:19 Hai. 07:19 Hey squid? 07:20 Is lost's server ups. 07:20 *up? 07:22 Gtg. BAI! 07:22 cya! 07:25 Hai 07:26 I HATE losing connevtion 07:26 *connection 07:40 hilo 07:52 Hi 07:52 Hollis, how is Project B.U.I.L.D. going? 07:52 Very well. 07:52 And hey lost, you are like constantly on the wiki 07:53 Great to hear it! 07:53 I tried Blender since my computer is to slow to program on, but I didn't get it. 07:53 All I could do is move a cube around the grid 07:53 It isn't like learning LDD, you know. 07:53 So sorry that I can't help 07:53 Lol yeah 07:54 LDD was easy to learn 07:54 took like a day 07:54 You think there will be props in the new MMO? 07:54 I probably won't play if there isn't 07:55 Me and SniffleFluffyMosquito have some big props planned if they do 07:55 If not we could always use Project B.U.I.L.D. 07:56 I doubt the new MMO will have building, to be honest. 07:56 I feel the same so I am happy you are still working on Build 07:56 I think it will be like Club Penguin 07:56 You know, for little kids, not like LU 07:57 I'm pretty sure it'll be 3D. 07:57 Funcom is known for their 3D MMOs. 07:57 Still, it won't have building and that's all that matters 07:58 NetDevil always talked about their building feature. 07:58 Ever since the beginning. 07:58 I wouldn't know 07:58 I joined the LMBs and LEGO.com around a few weeks from the release 07:58 No, before that! 07:58 There's only been one press release about the LEGO Minifigures MMO, but still... they didn't mention building at all. 07:58 I had Bradford Rant Shirt 07:58 I was there for the start of the minifig mission 07:58 I know 07:58 It mentions nothing really 07:59 Just "maximum accessibility" 07:59 They kept saying that. 07:59 "Maximum accessibility" 07:59 Wil BUILD have properties or just build anywhere like MC? 07:59 07:59 That's why I think it's going to be browser-based. 07:59 Properties. 07:59 Okay 07:59 And group properties. 07:59 Awesome! 07:59 Does Nexus Delta know you are doing this? 07:59 They might want to quit MC lol 08:00 I am not an MC fan so that's why I pretty much left the IN and ND 08:00 If we get a good optimization system going, possibly freebuilding for gear and vehicles. 08:00 So any things I can do besides Blender or C++? 08:00 08:01 Not really. 08:01 Maybe I could help Red answer questions on the MBs? 08:01 Okay 08:01 Lol I am almost Legend on the MBs, I just chat there since LU is over 08:02 Hmm 08:02 I am bored, nobody is around today 08:03 What do you do these days without LU? 08:03 Work on BUILD. 08:03 You can program? 08:03 No. 08:04 So you just do Blender? 08:04 Like you did for my avatar 08:04 I work on a whole lot more than that. 08:04 How? 08:04 08:04 I run the entire project. 08:04 Also can you maybe help me learn Blender so I can help? 08:04 I thought TheMachine did 08:04 Or is he the head programmer or something 08:05 I loved your TARIDIS render 08:05 afk 08:06 08:09 okay 08:15 08:27 08:44 08:49 Hi polt 08:49 hi 08:49 How are you 08:49 good 08:49 awasiting the angels tonight they will take mannhattan 08:49 *awaiting 08:51 08:55 09:02 hi 09:03 Yes. 09:03 Herro. 09:12 apparently my dad's user works, but mine doesn't... odd... 09:13 Weird 09:13 Hai Alec! 09:13 /) 09:15 (\ 09:15 Found out when MLP club meets, 09:16 Hi 09:16 Hallo! 09:16 https://www.dropbox.com/s/uzkac85vhcqhsl4/Almost%20Finished.PNG 09:16 is that a direct dowmload? 09:16 No. 09:16 good. 09:17 Cool. 09:17 wow, good. 09:17 That's part of the armature. One mesh, and is able to come apart like a real Minifig. 09:17 Mine's cooler. 09:17 http://www.flickr.com/photos/le717/8036140520 09:18 Le.... le... 09:19 mine is better. 09:19 09:19 one sec, lemme find it. 09:19 http://images.wikia.com/nexusadventures/images/a/a7/Alec_in_MC_1.png 09:19 Alec 09:19 He is still WIP/ 09:19 Alec 09:20 rio said you download that 09:20 you told him that. 09:20 That one I modeled myself. 09:20 Mine is better by default. 09:20 NO U. 09:21 I used a rigging, then chose to replace the skins out. 09:21 Besides, mine has a tree. 09:23 Is TLT still going to be a LEGO game? 09:23 Because it seems you're using a LOT of non-LEGO elements. 09:24 Like the house and wheel. 09:24 Hollis 09:24 the wheel IS LEGO 09:26 http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItemInv.asp?S=9469-1 09:26 Modeled from the wagon wheel in that set 09:26 http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=33211 09:26 That brick exactly. 09:27 Oh, couldn't tell with the watermark. 09:27 09:30 brb 09:33 Hallo. 09:34 09:34 Hi 09:35 Hi Polt 09:35 hi 09:36 Howdy do? 09:36 Meant to drag that into NPP, not FF. 09:36 hello 09:36 Hollis. here's your proof there's LEGO in our game. http://images.wikia.com/filedive/images/e/eb/WAGON_-_no_tex0000.png 09:37 hmm? isn't it a lego game? 09:37 Yes 09:38 But according to our new post, he thinks not. 09:38 http://thelegendteam.wordpress.com/ 09:38 no offdence but that's stupid and your in denyal from being deprived of LU hollis 09:39 wow lots of typos 09:39 What? 09:39 Yay for LEGO. 09:39 That looks really good Rio. 09:39 Thanks 09:39 And it's Low Poly! 09:39 I am rendering one with color currently 09:39 962837837837.dat 09:39 09:39 That is NOT a brick. 09:39 Well, not I'm off to model a chariot! 09:40 I'd like to see what it looks like with with smooth faces. 09:40 https://www.dropbox.com/s/uzkac85vhcqhsl4/Almost%20Finished.PNG 09:40 Your minifig or my wagon? 09:41 Your wagon. 09:41 (BTW, don't steam my ideas! ) 09:41 Ah, yes. I am rendering that one 09:41 Oh look! 09:41 it's done! 09:41 Let me upload it 09:42 *steal 09:42 lol 09:43 i was shoping all day O_O 09:43 I hate those days. 09:43 bleh 09:43 You don't mind if I link people to the wagon? 09:43 Uh... 09:43 Who people? 09:44 Not random people I see on the street. 09:44 I men, as long as they won't copy it and as long as you say it's mine 09:44 http://images.wikia.com/filedive/images/2/2d/WAGON_-_with-tex0000_copy.png 09:44 Okay. 09:44 It's ok if you link 09:44 ;) 09:44 but i got a new pc game 09:44 Color version, BTW 09:44 and a transformer 09:44 BUILD's models will be higher poly. 09:44 But we're using LODs. 09:44 I guess nobody will think it's yours with a huge TLT watermark on it. 09:45 LOD... Hmm... 09:45 We see no need for high poly. 09:45 Okay. 09:45 LOD, I asked SS about that with the minifig. He never added it... :\ 09:45 Oh, well. I will just have to google how to add it myself. 09:46 He probably didn't add it because LODs aren't as simple as they seem. 09:46 It's a Unity pro only feature. 09:46 But it's possible to do it with Unity basic with some fancy scripts. 09:46 Oh 09:46 Oh... 09:46 NVM! 09:46 For a monent 09:46 Question! 09:46 Well, then again, yea. 09:46 I know how 09:46 Just make two models 09:46 I thought PB was using Unity Pro. 09:46 09:46 Yes, Alec? 09:46 were Stromling Pirates pants brown or reddish brown? 09:47 and once the player gets far enough away, it changes models 09:47 Yes, but Rio, you have to script all that and set it up. 09:47 I'm making a custom, and I must know. 09:48 hi 09:48 Hello! 09:48 Hallo! 09:48 Anyone know? 09:49 I think they were just brown 09:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuBJ5H9m3Sc I....don't know what to say..... 09:50 :l 09:51 just brown? 09:51 I think your right. i believe you. 09:51 09:51 Stromling Pirates 09:51 Whoops. 09:52 Deleted redirect. 09:52 Stromling_Pirate 09:52 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120406225215/legouniverse/images/c/cc/Stromling_pirate_2.png 09:52 Alec 09:52 the answer to your question. ;) 09:52 09:52 Well 09:53 GTG 09:53 I just realized. 09:53 hm? 09:53 The Stromling Pirate has two belts. 09:53 09:53 wow 09:53 Bye! 09:53 Cya! 09:53 bey 09:54 2 belts? 09:55 You'd call the shirt sand green, right? 09:56 Yeah 09:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQyITlEP_DQ&feature=related XD 09:57 09:57 gtg 09:57 bey 09:57 cya! 09:58 09:59 10:00 10:01 10:02 XD OMG that was actually in a real episoad not CGI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMhxgmpGnIM&feature=related 10:03 10:03 10:05 10:06 10:07 Gtg, cya 10:08 bey 10:09 OMG 10:09 This site is filled with stuff from LU! 10:10 Bat helmet, Bat shirt, Blue Kepi, skeletal horse, brown pirate hat, that white samurai shirt from that achievement... 10:11 ??? 10:11 where? 10:11 i got Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 1 and 2 puting them in now 10:12 hmm 10:12 wait theres bad? 10:12 its a bricklink site. 10:12 what? 10:13 nvm 10:15 10:20 10:20 wut 10:20 its takeing for ever to down lode 10:21 dowload wut? 10:21 Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 10:21 ITS DONE! 10:21 knights OTOR? 10:21 is that an expansion? 10:21 the the mmo 10:22 not the mmo 10:22 wut is oit? 10:22 BUILD's Minifig is finally DONE! 10:22 we wan see. or is it classified? 10:23 I still need to finish the UVs. 10:23 ah 10:24 Modeled... rigged... now it needs to be mapped, then animated... 10:29 10:33 b 10:34 bey bey 11:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzZ_8bPmUmc&feature=plcp 11:43 .... wow. 11:46 2012 09 29